Adrius Nevermoore
Page revised 5/5/2014. Added travelling gear. Adrius Nevermoore is a Worgen Druid who was trained and raised by the Kaldorei since his Worgen transformation. He is the Chief Ambassador for the The League of Lordaeron, as well as the residing Trialmaster for the Cenarion Council. In pursuit of what he refers to as the “Path of the Dreamwalker,” Adrius has had several Druidic teachers over the years; including Duskhowl, Sheph Leafrunner , and Aldreon Verdantclaw. Early Life Unlike much of his Gilnean countrymen, Never's upbringing was anything but prosperous or decadent, having lived in poverty for most of his early life. After the birth of his younger sister, Penelope, Never's parents vanished under unknown circumstances, and he was left to be raised in a small, but crowded orphanage. During the initial Worgen Outbreak, Never had been spared of the Worgen Curse, but later drank the blood of the cursed in a misguided belief that the transformation could help protect himself and his sister. Never rapidly succumbed to the madness of his new form, and remembers little after the initial transformation save for flashes of grotesque violence or faces of people he'd slain. Shortly after the arrival of the Kaldorei and the ritual of Tal'doren, Never journeyed to Teldrassil with other Gilnean refugees. After failing to find his only living relative among the survivors, he fell into a deep depression and blamed himself for his sister's disappearance. Feeling defeated and without hope, Never succumbed to his feral nature and joined a pack of Worgen that roamed the forests outside of Darnassus. Never's Worgen transformation also brought about a peculiar change in his appearance that would forever change his fate: during periods of distress, his eyes alight with golden, natural magic. This eventually caught the attention of Aldreon Verdantclaw, a Kaldorein Druid and agent of the Cenarion Circle. Convinced it was a sign from Elune, Aldreon offered to teach him the ways of Kaldorein Druidism, to which Never eagerly accepted. After two years of Druidic training, a confrontation with his former Shan'do motivated him to move back to Gilneas in an effort to start his life anew. Never steadily gained notoreity throughout his hometown of Darel'horth in lending his staves to the defense of the town, as well as becoming one of it's spiritual advisors alongside Ferenold Stormshend. Along his journey, Never met a mysterious Gilnean Harvest-witch and resident of Darel'horth, Cygneya, who would later become his wife. Appearance Never's Druidic attire bears a similarty to robes worn by Night Elven Druids. He wears a necklace bearing a crescent moon around his neck at all times; a symbol of his reverence for the Moon Goddess, Elune. Several pouches along his belt carry various seeds, totems, and other materials used during his travels. Two gold rings adorn his left ear, while his right ear is split in two places, as though cut through with a knife. Never is a behemoth of a Worgen, and speaks with a heavy tone which rumbles like the beating of drums through an otherwise peaceful forest. His beard is long and unkempt, twisted in a single braid that hangs down from his chin, along with two smaller braids on both sides. When channeling nature magic or in animal form, Never's eyes turn from blue to bright gold, akin to the Night Elves that adopted him as one of their own. Druidic Training Ever since his Worgen transformation, Never began to show signs of great Druidic potential, but is often too dim-witted to use his power to it's fullest. He specializes in Wind magic akin to a Druid of the Talon, but neither bears the official title, nor recieved formal Talon training. His overall fighting style can best be described as "no brains, all brawn." Never's unorthodox spellcasting is self-taught and implements the use of two staves. He bears a shortstaff along his hip while traveling, as well as a longstaff sheathed along his back. While the second staff is rarely ever utilized, he developed this unique style to become more efficient at combating multiple foes at once, but also secretly to prefer showmanship over substance. Never's Druidic abilities are unique in that he is primarily a biomancer, and draws mana for spells by tapping into other living things. Even a small amount of living essence from their host yields tremendous power. Path of the Dreamwalker The methods of Dreamwalking are known only to few, and the ability to walk the Emerald Dream among mortals is rarer still. Never's journey to become a Dreamwalker began with Aldreon Verdantclaw, his first Shan'do. Under the tutelage of Duskhowl, the protector of the Twilight Grove, Never spent several months perfecting the art of Dreamwalking. By means of a Druidic ritual, Never learned to access the Dream at will via a trance-like state. Now a proficient Dreamwalker, he continues his studies under his newest Shan'do, Sheph Leafrunner, in order to learn the art of Lucid Dreaming. Lucid Dreaming allows a Druid to manipulate both their corporeal and Dream-forms simultaneously, which allows the user to manipulate both realms at the same time. This bestows Never with an enhanced state of conciousness where his senses become almost limitless, and even the smallest whispers can be heard from long distances. The Tiger Slayer Never's title as a "Tiger Slayer" stems from long-standing legend that originated in his hometown of Darel'horth. Never claims to have saved the village from an invasion of wild tigers, and proclaims himself a local hero. However, the bodies of the aformentioned tigers were never found, and there is little evidence to support his claim. Travelling gear Dual Staves The pair of staves Never carries along his left hip and back are his primary weapons when in caster form. The staff along his hip is his main-hand weapon, crafted from a branch from the oldest Oak tree in the Blackwald. The secondary staff sheathed along his back is crafted from a branch of Teldrassil, though purified of any corruption that once tainted it. Briarthorn Seeds Often times a Druid may find himself in places with very little wild-life, such as indoors or on blighted ground. For this reason, Never is equipped with a pouch of Briarthorn seeds at all times, which allows him to manipulate his environment where it would otherwise be impossible. At the cost of very little mana, briarthorn seeds can become powerful weapons at a whim, capable of sprouting almost instantaneously to create fierce barbs that can penetrate thick armor. While Briarthorn is Never's seed of choice, they can be substituted with other seeds that are local to his current region. Fae Powder (aka. Faerie Dust) The most recent addition to Never's arsenal is fae powder; a residual dust that faerie dragons leave behind as they phase between the various planes of existence. The powder, although rare, possesses the ability to place the user in a trance-like state when ingested, which allows Never to manipulate both his corporeal and Dream-forms simultaneously. Idol of Seraph'an Upon completing his training from the Cenarion Circle, Never was bestowed an idol from the Archdruids that once belonged to a Keeper of the Grove named Seraph'an. It's original owner was slain by the Horde during the Third War, but was later salvaged after the battle of Hyjal. The idol is said to have been blessed by a member of the Green Dragonflight, which granted it a powerful link to the Emerald Dream. By merely carrying the idol on his person, the artifact allows Never a greater focus when channeling natural magic by opening a broader pathway to the Emerald Dream to draw from it's infinite magics. This allows him to cast powerful spells such as Starfall or Tranquility more easily. Duran'dal, the Pillar of Flame Duran'dal is the former staff of Aldreon Verdantclaw, Never's former Shan'do. Having been a wanderer his entire life, Aldreon possessed very few personal belongings, aside from that which he carried upon his person. Having no known relatives and few acquaintainces, Duran'dal is the last remaining evidence of Aldreon's existence on Azeroth. Duran'dal was enchanted by the elemental spirits of fire, shortly after Aldreon joined with the Druids of the Flame. The staff grants it's wielder the ability manipulate fire akin to a Shaman. However, like most forbidden magic, it's powers are addictive, so Never rarely uses it over his primary dual staves. Alchemical Supplies What was once a gimmick Never learned to make a quick buck, his knowledge of alchemy is sufficient enough to create simple solutions. Their ingredients are generally composed of mixed local herbs, both native and foreign to Lordaeron. * Pestle and Mortar. * Various medicinal pointments, gels, and creams designed to treat wounds or burns. * Two vials of Goldrinex; Never's own homemade solution designed to quell the rage of Goldrinn within a Worgen. * A vial of his own Worgen's blood. Personality Never is fiercely loyal and kind-hearted to his friends and family, but is not above selfish acts for personal gain at the expense of others. Despite his often care-free and comical attitude, he believes strongly in his Druidic duty and views himself as a protector of living things. Never straddles the line between "man" and "beast," and often struggles with having little control over his own actions, as well as a general denial of the horrific acts he committed during his time as a Feral Worgen. He chooses to adopt a "pack" mentality for his fellow Gilneans, believing that all who bear the Worgen curse share a similar bond. Much like his Shan'do, Aldreon Verdantclaw, Never believes it is not only a Druid's right to tread all lands as they please, but it is their sacred duty to do so. Gallery Nevworgen.jpg|Drawn by Zamboozle. HumanAdrius.jpg|Drawn by Kimberlyswan. Adriusbirdcommish.jpg|Drawn by Nighte. NevermoreKitty.png|Drawn by Talleybear. Adriusfront.png|Kaldorein armor. NeverLeague.PNG|Never's League uniform. NeverCenarion.PNG|Never's Cenarion uniform. NeverCasual.PNG|Casual attire. Category:Gilnean Category:Druids Category:Characters Category:Worgen